


It's easy to fall in love with a guy like you

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Дэмиен притаскивает Джейсону бессознательного Тима – как знак своего расположения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easy to fall in love with a guy like you

**Author's Note:**

> Всё началось с этого фрейма: http://cs627620.vk.me/v627620359/278bd/aFVWqp33qvg.jpg  
> И разговора:  
> – А что, если это тот лом, которым он бил Джокера, и это такой способ ухаживания? Как мёртвую птичку принести.  
> – Бессознательного Тима он ему притащил, что ли?

Будь у Дика нервы послабее, он бы точно облился горячим кофе, когда все мониторы одновременно вспыхнули красным сигналом тревоги. Он метнулся к клавиатуре, быстро выводя информацию на экран, и усмехнулся, не зная, то ли успокаиваться, то ли волноваться ещё больше.

Тим был в отключке, в глубокой отключке, и их с Дэмиеном метки стремительно продвигались по карте в сторону квартиры Джейсона. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: Тим тяжело ранен или вот-вот умрёт – датчики считывали едва заметную рваную нитку пульса с трудом, а Дэмиен не придумал ничего умнее, чем отвезти его к Джею. Подумать только, нашёл врача. Грёбаного доктора Менгеле.

На этой мысли Дик определился со своими чувствами по поводу происходящего.

Определённо, он был в ужасе.

Через минуту он уже оказался на пути в эту импровизированную точку сбора бывших и нынешних членов самого элитного клуба для мальчиков, и видит бог, он стремился выжать из автомобиля всё до последней лошади, но время утекало неумолимо.

***

Квартиры всегда нравились Джейсону больше, чем дома. Они были роднее. Оба особняка, в которых он обретался – и Брюса, и Талии – были огромными монстрами, и пусть уютом в первом занимался Альфред, а во втором и вовсе целая толпа народу, Джей чувствовал себя в них чужим и лишним.

– Привет, убежище, – обронил он, снимая шлем и на ходу сбрасывая куртку.

Застыл, впрочем, на пороге комнаты, глядя на человека в своей постели.

Маска при Тиме была, а сознание – нет.

– Твою мать, – Джейсон метнулся к постели, опускаясь коленом на край и начал судорожно щупать пульс. Он был – слабый, но уверенный. – Какого хрена?

Позади него кто-то мягко спрыгнул из-под потолка. Кто-то с очень скверным характером и манерой решать проблемы радикально, как это делал сам Джей. Он вздохнул и коснулся лба над маской, спрашивая:

– Чем ты его бил, злобный карлик?

– Что значит «чем бил»? Просто снотворное.

– Дай-ка мне телефон, я вызову скорую.

– Зачем скорая? Он скоро очухается.

– Для тебя, потому что я тебя сейчас покалечу за такие выходки.

– Ага, а потом Грейсон покалечит нас обоих.

– И Тим проснётся рядом с безжизненными телами, как Джульетта, но, в отличие от неё, против воли.

– Я тебя умоляю, Тодд, я знаю этого урода, ему понравится.

– Развлекаетесь? – Дик привалился плечом к косяку и мрачно созерцал братьев. Улыбки на его лице не было, и это, пожалуй, немного пугало. До усрачки, если быть честным.

– Привет, Дик. Давно ты там стоишь?

– Примерно с того момента, как узнал, что должен вас покалечить. Привет, Дэмиен. Просто скажи, какую дозу и что именно ты использовал, и я не подвешу тебя на башне Уэйнов за ремень.

Робин неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Не критичную.

– Я знаю разницу между «не критичным» и «не опасным», и, кстати, дипломат из тебя так себе.

– Что это вообще значит, мерзкий ты карапуз?

– Кошки выказывают своё расположение, принося человеку добычу: грызунов и мелких птиц, – важно произнёс Дэмиен, задрав нос.

Джейсон моргнул.

– Ты ебанулся?

– Я расположился, – оскорбился тот.

– Ах, я так огорчён, почему ты никогда не располагался ко мне? – протянул Грейсон.

Дэмиен воровато покосился на Тодда, Дик перехватил этот взгляд и неожиданно зло рявкнул:

– Даже не думай!

Джейсон ладонью, накрывающей холодный лоб, почувствовал, как Тим зажмурился под маской. По старой памяти даже сам он вздрогнул. Если Дик начал кричать – это всё.

Тим приподнялся на подушке, пытаясь сесть, и Джей рефлекторно придержал его спину.

– У тебя есть попкорн? – слабо спросил тот, приваливаясь к нему боком и укладывая голову на плечо. – И будь добр, сними с меня маску…

Едва закончив фразу, Тим отключился снова. Возможно, даже немного раньше, отчего последняя “у” прозвучала, как смутный долгий выдох.

– Тодд нейтрализован, – констатировал Дэми.

Джей выразительно посмотрел на Дика, и тот сжал переносицу пальцами, проговаривая очень раздражённо, так, как никто не привык слышать от него:

– Дэмиен. Ты что, блядь, разучился дозировку рассчитывать? Ещё чуть-чуть и он впал бы в кому.

– Да нет, всё рассчитано верно, Дрейк ровно в том состоянии, в каком я хотел.

– Как ты вообще ухитрился его отравить? – Джейсон осторожно подцепил край маски ногтем, указав Дику взглядом на мини-бар.

– Пригласил выпить кофе...

– Дэмиен, – устало ответил Дик, доставая с полки бутылку виски. Задумался, поставил на место и подхватил чёрный ром.

– ...Дрейк выбрал капучино, я латте...

– Дэмиен… – он отдал ром Джейсону, но рядом садиться не стал, предусмотрительно заняв позицию между ним и Робином.

– ...приятно скоротать время за беседой с неглупым человеком…

– Дэмиен, твою мать! – зашипел Джей, а Тим снова вяло зашевелился на его плече.

– …и будь он в сознании, он бы со мной согласился.

– Я считаю до десяти, ублюдочный ты карлик, – Тодд смочил театральный клей ромом, и в комнате сразу запахло Карибами и канифолью. Маска практически упала в его ладонь. Он убрал её на прикроватный столик и приложился к горлышку, делая один щедрый глоток.

– Ладно, ладно, я царапнул его отравленным ножом во время драки. Что меня выдало?

– Во-первых, Тим не пьёт кофе. Во-вторых, если я действительно услышу, как вы, два идиота, признаёте друг друга «неглупыми», это будет значить, что кто-то отравил уже меня.

– То есть, тот факт, что мы якобы пили кофе вместе, тебя не смутил?

– Я тебя умоляю, – встрял Дик, – вы же как Шерлок и Мориарти. Я удивляюсь, как ты ещё не испортил все яблоки в саду.

– Справедливости ради, на скрипке играю я, – буркнул Дэмиен.

– Зато детектив из него лучше, – лучезарно улыбнулся Дик.

Дэмиен сначала покраснел от злости, потом позеленел от обиды, затем быстро отвернулся, роняя нарочито небрежно:

– Быть детективом скучно.

– Папочке своему это скажи, – Джейсон осторожно опустил Тима обратно на подушку и укрыл найденным в кресле пледом. – Только пусть Дикки на камеру запишет. Хочу видеть воспитательный процесс во всей красе.

Дик поднял вверх оба больших пальца.

Джей кивнул и ушёл в кухню. Заваривая кофе на всех, кроме Тима, которому должен был достаться ромашковый чай, он пытался не думать о том, когда его убежище успело превратиться в долбанное гнездо малиновок. Вернувшись в комнату, он застал Дика и Дэмиена всё ещё вяло переругивающимися.

Опустив кружки на столик, он молча встал между братьями и отвесил каждому оплеуху. Так же молча впихнул раскалённую керамику им в руки и мрачно опустился со своим кофе и чаем Тима на край постели.

– Пейте и выметайтесь. Оба.

– А Дрейк?

– Не бойся, **я** его не отравлю. Я хочу его внутренности по асфальту размазать, но травить не стану. Не пока он ещё слаб от твоего яда, – буркнул Тодд в кружку.

– Спасибо, Джей, – улыбкой Дика можно было освещать стадионы.

– Уёбывай, Грейсон. И ублюдка этого с собой забери. Учти, если он ещё раз нарисуется в радиусе пяти миль от моей кровати, я отправлю его тебе обратно почтой.

– Я ему не хозяин, бога ради, Джейсон.

– Вижу, что не хозяин, а то он бы тебе птичку приволок.

– Верни нам Тима в целости и сохранности, – строго ответил Дик. Он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но Дэмиен, пристально наблюдавший всё это время за Джейсоном и его не слишком хорошо скрытым языком тела, перебил:

– И давно это у вас?

– Что «это»?

– Игры в живое и мёртвое.

Джейсон подавился кофе.

– Не такой уж я плохой детектив, Тодд. Хотя мне стоило сразу догадаться, что у меня нет шансов.

Тим сонно завозился под пледом, и Джей машинально потянулся за ромашкой, но Тим не открыл глаз, только пробормотал едва различимо:

– Ты плохой детектив не потому, что не видишь конкретного свершившегося события. Ты плохой детектив, потому что не видишь бездны возможностей между однозначными «да» и «нет».

– Это намёк?..

Но Тим уже снова крепко спал. Тогда Дэмиен перевёл взгляд на Джейсона. Тот прокашлялся.

– Если вы сейчас не уберётесь отсюда, я выкину вас обоих из окна. Пентхаус, спешу напомнить, лететь будете долго, а приземляться больно.

Дик склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво и хмуро разглядывая брата, а потом вдруг снова улыбнулся.

– По крайней мере, о жизни Тима я могу больше не беспокоиться.

– О своей беспокойся, птичка.

– Дже-е-ей, – рассмеялся Дик, – да у тебя даже шлем покраснел, не смущайся так.

– Повторяю: ещё раз увижу этого уродца возле своей постели…

– Ну, прости, братец, своей у него нет. Фамильный аскетизм.

Дик увернулся от полетевшей в него кружки. Та красиво разбилась о стену, взорвавшись фейерверком белых осколков.

– Пойдём, Дэмиен, ни к чему бесить сиделку Тима.

– Уроды, – прорычал Джейсон вслед их удаляющимся спинам.

***

– Я крюк у Тодда забыл, – Робин уныло смотрел вверх, лишённый возможности добираться домой по карнизам. Нет, конечно он мог бы, но без крюка вышло бы долго и уныло. Скучно.

– От избытка чувств стал рассеянным, братишка?

– Ты мне не…

– Да знаю я, знаю. Я тебе не брат, он тебе не брат, никто тебе не брат, кроме толпы злобных детей в пробирках у Талии.

– Генетическая конкордантность сосёт.

– Рубишь фишку, братишка. Хочешь за руль?

– Знаешь что, Грейсон?..

– Что?

– Спасибо.


End file.
